


Night Visit

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the end of Gotham's episode 'The Scarecrow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visit

Emerald’s P.O.V

I hesitantly entered the hospital room, looking behind me to make sure I wasn’t being followed or watched. Visiting hours were over that’s for sure. If I was caught I suppose I could get out of it easily. I was just a teen; they didn’t know who I was or why my family was. They wouldn’t call the police over this. I went over to the bed, my heart sinking with each step I took. Jonathan was asleep, dressed in hospital robes. There were various wires stuck to his temples and arms and his wrists and ankles had been restrained. I had to resist tearing them open. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, running my fingers through his hair and getting it out of his eyes. I couldn’t help but blame myself for this. I should have been there to stop his pathetic excuse of a dad. I knew exactly what had happened. I’d eavesdropped on the doctor and detective earlier. Apparently Jonathan was in a bad state and they didn’t know if he would ever get out of it. He had to get out of it. I needed him.

I took his limp hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his and sitting down in the chair. I would do everything I could for him; I wasn’t going to give up on him. All those times he had needed me and now I needed him. He was my lover and my best friend. My only friend in this whole world. Without him I don’t think I would be able to cope. There was no point to anything without him. I felt tears pricking at my eyes and cursed myself. God dammit get it together. Daddy says no crying it’s a sign of weakness. But how could I not, the one person who mattered most was witnessing his worst fear at every waking moment and I could do nothing to help him. For once I really was useless.

Jonathan stirred, his eyes slowly opening. I smiled and got to my feet, his hand still in mine. He looked around and his eyes finally fell on me.  
“Hi,” I said softly.  
There was a glimmer or recognition in his eyes before they glazed over with pure terror. He pulled away from me and began thrashing around. I took a step back in shock. He glanced at the end of the bed and then away again. Whatever he was seeing must be there.  
“Jonathan I’m here. Its ok. Nothing can hurt you,” I said soothingly.  
He continued thrashing around, letting out small whimpers as the thing only he could see continued to terrorize him.

I grabbed his hand again, squeezing it but it seemed no matter what I did it would be useless. I had no way or idea how to calm him down. I heard the door open behind me and a handful of nurses and doctors ran inside. I felt hands wrap around me, trying to pull me away. I struggled against them reaching back with my free hand and clawing a doctor with my nails. Their grip on me loosened for only a moment but I used this moment to pull free and cling to Jonathan. They were not taking me away from him. He needed me here.   
“Your not meant to be in here. You need to leave now,” one of the nurses said firmly.  
My hands dropped to my side. She was right. I couldn’t do anything for him. He seemed to be afraid of me as well as all these people. But they could help him. I couldn’t. I forced myself out of the room and in to the hallway. I stole one last look at him. Jonathan met my gaze and seemed to calm down for a few moments. He recognized me! But it didn’t last much longer as terror took over once more.

I turned away and left the hospital. I needed to get out of here quickly as much as it hurt to leave him with all of those strangers. They were probably going to call the police because I had been there. I’m sure now he would someone watching over the room constantly so no one else could visit him. I’d find a way. I always could find a way.


End file.
